


The Moral Standpoint

by LittleDropsOfImagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDropsOfImagination/pseuds/LittleDropsOfImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, as so many of these things did, with a visit from a mildly malevolent and ill meaning witch. </p><p>Or Stiles gives away his morals and the pack have to deal with the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started, as so many of these things did, with a visit from a mildly malevolent and ill meaning witch. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, going round and... Spelling people?" Stiles panted, back against the wall and chest heaving to catch a lungful of the air that had just been punched out of him by the very witch herself. She simply raised her eyebrow at the younger man. 

"I know spelling doesn't really work as a term because it's got like a prior meaning and everything but that is beside the point. You're totally like stealing parts of people's personalities"

"Morals." Her voice was smooth and clear as she interrupted Stiles. He paused in his rambling, mouth agape. 

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm taking their morals. Just a few here or there," she sighed and for a moment stiles could see in her a touch of Lydia, the woman was only a few years older than them but the way she held herself seemed to imply she was much older. 

Also there was the whole morality robbing thing, which did work to age her a little in Stiles' eyes. 

"Honestly if I could avoid this whole process then I would. I don't like stealing and it's so time consuming to have to take bits and pieces from different people but I have a debt to pay."

"A debt?" Stiles inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. 

The witch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as a pained expression flashed across her face. "There was an incident." She said with a strained voice, "I had to use some hefty magic to keep my sister alive and that doesn't come for free." She must have noticed the confusion still plastered on Stiles' face because she continued, "Magic is... More of a bargaining process than anything else. You want something good you have to do something bad, and vice versa. If you want your sister to live last her thirteenth birthday then you'd better be prepared to rid someone of every moral bone in their body. Otherwise she'll drop dead within the week and I'm really not prepared for that to happen."

Stiles nodded but his brow was still wrinkled as he said "But you're not taking one persons morals... You're taking bits and pieces from different people. Like you took away Scott's politeness, he bumped Allison into a locker and didn't say sorry, that was how we knew something was up in the first place." 

The witch just looked defeated, "I just couldn't live with the idea of stealing everything about a person that made them good. I figured it would be better to make everyone a little bit worse instead, you know?" But the look on her face said everything that Stiles was thinking. 

"You can't trick magic though, can you? The payment was one person's morals." 

The witch said nothing and there was an awful moment of heavy silence between the two. 

"Give them all back what you took and I'll volunteer." The words came rushing out of Stiles' mouth so quickly he was shocked that they'd seemed to register with the witch at all. 

She stared at him wide eyed. "You don't understand what you're offering-" but Stiles interrupted. 

"Look it's simple. Either someone coughs up a human sized pile of morals and you go on your merry way or your sister, who has done nothing wrong, to my knowledge, ends up dead. And that isn't fair." The witch was just staring at him, at a loss for words. "At least if I volunteer it is my decision, ok? You're not just taking something from an unfortunate passerby."

He could see the moment where the witch decided he was right. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and the guilt lingering in them was only outmatched by the hope that had sparked. It was that hope that Stiles clung to as he said two words. 

"Do it."


	2. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to notice a difference in Stiles.   
> Then a Chimera appears.

Covering it up was surprisingly simple. Stiles arrived at Derek's loft and announced that the witch had been blown to pieces in a stiles vs magic showdown and that everyone should be back to normal by the morning. No one questioned the story. 

Stiles' heartbeat stayed completely steady as he lied to his pack. 

And life went on. Within a week Scott had stopped desperately apologising to Allison for being rude, Derek had gone back to trying to actively avoid breaking bones during training sessions and Lydia had a small but unsettling breakdown about the deer she had hit with her jeep. 

No one seemed to notice any kind of change in Stiles. He continued to jibe at Jackson and wander off to weird tangents in the middle of a sentence. He still described Lydia as a goddess amongst humans (something she still pretended not to find flattering) and spent nights with Scott binging out on Doritos and playing video games. 

All in all he seemed to be the same old Stiles that they knew and put up with. 

Then the chimera attacked. 

Of all the things to have actually existed it had to be the split personality, violent monstrosity that was a chimera. The pack found themselves being chased through the preserve at top speed with the beast hot on their tails, the werewolves managing to dart around the trees with much greater speed and agility than Stiles could manage. He was struggling to even find footing on the heavily rooted ground. 

He let out a grunt of frustration as his ankle twisted painfully and Scott was running back to his side in seconds. 

"You ok buddy?" He panted, grabbing Stiles' arm to heft him along. They had only taken a few shuffling steps before Stiles snapped. 

"This is never going to work" he grunted and pushed Scott off of him. In a flash he had removed a knife from his back pocket and plunged it into Scott's leg. He didn't see the look of surprise and horror on Scott's face as he fell to the floor, nor did he stay for long enough to hear the choked out "Stiles!" Because he was running, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in his foot as he weaved and dodged through the dense undergrowth. 

A piercing howl sounded from further in and was met immediately with answering howls from the rest of the pack, already rushing back through to find Scott. Stiles let out a deep sigh and slowed his pace to a limp, the chimera wouldn't be coming near him for a good while. 

He had been at the old Hale house for about ten minutes, chugging down orange juice from the fridge when the rest of the pack arrived, supporting a pale Scott with them. 

He didn't have a chance to swallow the mouthful of juice before he was slammed back against the fridge, orange stains leaking down onto his white t-shirt. 

"Aw man this isn't gonna come out, you know that right?" He muttered to the snarling Derek. 

"What did you think you were doing Stiles? You stabbed Scott with a wolfsbane knife and left him for dead." He grasped Stiles' newly stained shirt just to push him back into the fridge again, "Why the fuck would you do that to your best friend?" Stiles winced, slapping at Derek's hands in an attempt to make him let go. 

"Okay first of all, I didn't leave him for dead, you guys were there in like ten minutes. And secondly, I was gonna be Chimera chow if it hadn't had Scott to inspect instead. Only one of us has super healing powers dude and it is not the squishy human, okay?"

The room was absolutely silent and Derek was staring at Stiles like he had grown a whole new head. Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"Excuse me for not wanting to die today. Anyway you probably killed the thing, right? So no harm done."

Allison stood up shakily from where she had been dealing with the wolfsbane in Scott's system. 

"What do you mean, no harm done? Scott is lying there with a bleeding, infected leg wound, that is very much fucking harm done Stiles!" She tried to take a step towards him but was stopped by Erica's arm. She was eyeing Stiles speculatively. Slowly she walked over to stand beside Derek. 

"Maybe he just panicked Derek. It doesn't make it ok but I don't think he was out for blood, were you Stiles?" She maintained eye contact as she spoke and Stiles could practically hear the wolves straining to listen to his heartbeat as he responded. 

"No, I just panicked and adrenaline hit me. God, I'm so sorry Scott I'll make it up to you all, I promise. No more wild card shit."

His heartbeat stayed completely steady.


End file.
